


Watched It Begin Again

by shiningvioletskies



Category: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Healing, Moving On, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies
Summary: Davvy cared. Davvy treated her like an equal.ORFlash was a manipulative, controlling asshole. Gigi finally finds someone who makes her feel like she matters.Inspired by Begin Again by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Ava Delany/Johnny Rock, Gigi/Davvy O'Dell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Watched It Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom barely existed in the first place and honestly they deserved better. if you're one of the very few people reading this ily.

Gigi looked over herself in the mirror one more time, searching for any imperfections. Her eyeliner was sharp, her dress was smooth, her leather jacket fit perfectly, her hair framed her face just the way she liked it. She decided it was good enough (hopefully Davvy wouldn't notice if anything was wrong that she'd missed), and headed out to the living space. She sat on a kitchen stool and slipped on her favorite platform heels. The ones Flash hated, that he wouldn't let her wear out with him. She wobbled a bit when she stood, these heels were her tallest and she hadn't worn them in almost a year, but quickly steadied herself and headed out the door, grabbing her purse on the way. 

She walked the ten blocks to the restaurant by herself, her earbuds playing some soft love song she knew Flash would hate. She fidgeted with her keys as she let her mind wander to Thanksgiving dinner with Johnny and Ava the next week. And her show Wednesday night. And her tour next month. 

She was so lost in her head, she almost missed the restaurant. But she came back to reality at the last minute and hurried inside. She figured she probably beat Davvy there (she'd always beat Flash), so she started to head towards the hostess stand herself, but she heard her name. She looked around to see Davvy, already waiting for her at a table by the window, waving. 

Gigi smiled at the sight of the other girl. By the time she got over to her, Davvy was standing and had pulled out the chair across from her seat. She kissed Gigi's cheek in greeting and moved back over to her spot once her date was seated. 

Davvy asked Gigi about her day and Gigi asked about Davvy's gig the night before. Gigi was giggling like a twelve year old. For once, she didn't even care about seeming cool or nonchalant, she was just glad to be there. Glad to have someone listen to her. Glad to have someone care. Flash never pulled out her chair or listened to her talk. He just complained about Johnny and the band and told her everything going wrong and how she had to fix all of it. Davvy wasn't like that. Davvy cared. Davvy talked to her like a person, like an equal. 

They were at an Italian place Davvy told her about. They ate pasta and drank expensive wine and talked for two hours. By the time they stumbled out, tipsy and holding each other tight, Gigi was feeling comfortable and confident and Davvy was giggling, too. As they calmed down walking down the street, Gigi started getting into her own head. Thinking about whether she should talk about Flash. Davvy certainly didn't know how messy things had gotten. But before she could, Davvy started saying something about Home Alone and how she was so excited for winter and Christmas to come and how much she loved the snow and hot chocolate with a splash of peppermint liqueur and Flash was out of Gigi's head again. 

They made it to an ice cream shop, eventually. Davvy insisted on paying, despite Gigi's protests that she'd paid for dinner and she shouldn't have to pay for this too. Still, Davvy ended up paying for Gigi's cone of cookie dough ice cream and her own strawberry. They found a little hidden park a block or two away and cuddled together on a bench with their dessert. Gigi rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. She blushed when Davvt pulled out her phone and took a picture. Rolled her eyes playfully when she posted it to her Instagram, knowing how excited Davvy's followers would get about Gigi's return. 

Davvy and Gigi walked back to the loft hand in hand. Johnny and Ava were on the couch watching TV when they came in, but Ava stopped him from bothering them while they headed through the room towards Gigi's bedroom. Gigi pulled Davvy into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Ava heard giggling inside the room and grabbed Johnny's hand to drag him out of the loft.

In the morning, Ava and Johnny found themselves at the table, eating breakfast together tiredly. The door behind them slid open, and Davvy came out in one of Gigi's oversized hoodies. She greeted them politely, made two cups of coffee, and headed back into Gigi's room. Ava smiled when she head Gigi greeting her sleepily with a gentle, "Hi, baby." She liked Davvy for her almost-daughter. Flash had only ever made coffee for himself.


End file.
